


Hope Never Hurt So Good

by irishfino



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, episode 2.12 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishfino/pseuds/irishfino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harrison accepts his fate when fate decides to throw him a Barry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope Never Hurt So Good

                When Joe punches him in the face, he hopes the blows don’t stop coming. He’s responsible. He couldn’t continue hurting this team, damning this Earth, damning these children. He nearly damned another man’s daughter in exchange for his own, but he can’t do that anymore. Because he cares. Dammit, he cares.

                When Joe tosses him into a cell made for metahumans, he knows it’s over. They’ll never trust him again and rightly so. Still, as he lays there unscrambling his brains, he hopes that maybe, just maybe, they’ll listen to him one last time. They can send him back. They can close all the breaches and keep Zoom from ever getting to this Earth again. They can save everyone if they just send him back, if they just forget that he was ever here, if they just let him die.

                The door opens and he stands there, telling Barry why and what his final plan is. Then the doors are closed again and he is alone. His fate is sealed along with that door. His fate is death. He hopes he’ll be able to punch Zoom once, just once, before the end comes.

                The door opens again and this time they open his cell. This is goodbye. He’s accepted it a little more with each passing minute. Death is speeding toward him and its name is Zoom.

                Then Barry, that damnable boy, gives him hope. It sears its way into the hole Zoom left in his shoulder, scalding the pathways Zoom’s lightning took. Hope never hurt so good.


End file.
